The rising of the dark side
by tarz
Summary: After Episode 2. The newlyweds are happy until Anakin has to go away and Obi-wan visits Padme.
1. Painful Reminder

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...and so on...  
  
A/N: ok this is my first star wars fic.you yeah please tell me what you think :D  
  
Painful Reminder  
  
Anakin Skywalker woke from his first peaceful sleep in over a month. He could feel his wife's sleeping body wrapped around his and her breath against his chest. He wanted this moment to last forever. To be able to stop time was only one of the things that he wanted to do.  
  
"Good morning Ani." Padmé lifted her head off Anakin's chest and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Good morning" He looked at her the same way he did that time in Padmé's room before they returned to Naboo. Padmé's heart broke as she knew that their time together was ending and soon he would have to go back to Coruscant. "I know you have to go soon" She watched his painful reaction but kept talking "and I know that this is hard but we are together now and no matter how far apart we are we will always love each other." Anakin's eyes closed. He didn't want to think of that. Why did she have to say that?.  
  
"I know. I am still training to be a jedi and you are a senator. Some how, some way, we will figure a way out of this mess, so we can be together. I promise you."  
  
He got out of the bed and gathered his clothes as Padmé watched his new robotic hand. Just as she began to do the same there was a knock at the door. Dormé's voice ask for permission to enter. Panic hit the newlyweds and they began to rush around cleaning up from last night shenanigans and somehow managing to get themselves dressed. Padmé fixed her hair as Anakin disappeared onto the balcony.  
  
"My lady" Dormé bowed her head and entered the room. She knew why it had taken her lady so long to get to the door and she was looking for where the young jedi had gone. "Breakfast is nearly ready my lady. Shall I get out your dress for you?"  
  
"NO.no..it's fine Dormé thank you."  
  
"As you wish." Dormé exited the room with an evil grin on her face. She was happy for Padmé but only wondered how long they could keep it a secret.  
  
Rushing back out onto the balcony Anakin and Padmé shared a kiss that lasted only seconds before she parted. "It's happening already. I don't like it"  
  
Anakin was amused by her tone "Don't worry. I will leave 3PO with you I'm sure he will keep you company." Padmé hit him before she kissed him again. He had to go very soon but she wasn't going to waste any time. 


	2. Worried Masters

A/N: that you so much Katie for being my proof reader :D I'm very thankful  
Worried Masters  
  
Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan Kenobi paced the hallways of the Jedi temple. He didn't notice the other Jedi that were walking past him and occasionally addressing him. Obi-Wan's thoughts were on his padawan and his relationship with Padmé. The young master decided that he needed to meditate and went to a meditation room to do so. Hours passed and just before he had gotten Anakin out of his head, Yoda slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Obi-Wan, speak with you I must." Yoda smiled at Obi-Wan and glanced over Obi's wounds. The lightsaber cuts on his arm and leg were healing very well but it was quite obvious that they were still causing pain.  
  
"Yes Master, how can I help?" Obi-Wan's voice was croaky and he needed sleep.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Tired you are. Sleep you must. Skywalker will return when he is ready. Then test him, we will." Yoda walked closer to the younger master and nodded his head.  
  
"But Master I disagree. There is more he needs to learn and he seems unwilling to...."  
  
"Disagree do you?" Yoda took on a more serious tone as he backed away from Obi-wan. "Believe he is ready, the council does." Yoda had climbed onto another meditating stool only a few metres away from Obi-wan.  
  
"But Master, I am afraid his thoughts and taken him down the wrong path. I fear that this relationship with Padmé has grown since you sent him to protect her."  
  
"Hmmmmm Don't worry too much Master Obi-Wan. Observe your padawan's feelings I will."  
  
With that Obi-Wan bowed and left his Master to meditate, retiring to his own room to try and get some rest. Once Obi-Wan was gone, Yoda frowned for a long time. He had already observed Anakin's feelings and was quite worried that Master Kenobi was right. If that was so, then Anakin might have to be expelled from the Jedi Order. Yoda sighed to himself and left the tiny room, going to find and talk to Master Windu.  
  
Master Windu was wandering around the archives looking for something interesting to read in his spare time, not that he had lots of it. He was humming a tune to himself as he glanced from book to book. "Happy are we Master Windu?"  
  
"Greetings Master Yoda." He bowed to his elder and resumed looking for books. "Just enjoying my time off Master."  
  
"Worried I am about Skywalker." At the mention of the padawan's name, Mace stopped humming and turned to Yoda.  
  
"What should we do about him and Padmé?"  
  
"I do not think we can do anything. Only time will tell." Yoda nodded his head. All would be revealed when Anakin returned. 


End file.
